Jom Ko : The Start of a New Life
by GUNS25
Summary: Based off of the Max Payne series, join Jom Ko as he delivers the justice to a city filled with criminals.
1. The Old and the Weak

CHAPTER 1

The Old and the Weak

I sat in the chair, looking, surfing, flipping through TV shows. Not paying attention to a single one, flipping through channels recklessly, there is nothing to watch. I turned it off, no use wasting time on a surfing spree, I need to do something. I went to the kitchen; poured myself a drink, made a small meal, and sat down again. Suddenly the phone rings, it hasn't rung in about three weeks. I pick it up, frustrated that it interrupted my meal. "Hello?" I said.

"Jom, isn't it? You were in Vietnam right? The one that found the Vietnamese chemical weapons?" the light-hearted man says. I give a large sigh, remembering that moment when he opened the crate.

"Yea, that's me…" I replied.

"Well, if you'd like to join the police academy, you're more than welcome too." He happily said. My heart jumped, he hasn't had a job for two years.

"Alright, I'll come around and have a look." I accepted.

I drove to the police station. "Who you looking for, old man?" says the attendant. "I'm looking for a man named Thomas Danielson?" I present.

"Fourth floor, third room on the right, old man." She answers with a crude smile. As I walked into the elevator, he tried improving his charisma by saying "By the way, I'm only 32!"

The attendant laughs and says "Whatever!" I made it to the fourth floor, made his way to the office, and knocked on the door.

The door opens and I greet with a grin, "I'm in."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Delaying the Inevitable

CHAPTER 2

_Delaying the Inevitable_

"Jom, I do have some bad news though." John says as he enters the bad news. "You need to redo the training tests, and their won't be an operation for you until a month from now."

Great, just what I needed. A delay, I wont be getting paid until I'm officially bankrupt. It all went downhill from Vietnam, I've been living on my retirement money until now. Or, next week. I thank him for the job, sign the contract that says I'm officially an elite police officer. The training doesn't start until next week, and my actual job doesn't start until next month. As I walk home I have a frown, like I usually do. I look up because I hear a sound that sounds like glass breaking. I look up to see a person with a baseball bat. Some guy was trashing my car. "Hey! Asshole, what are you doing?" I shout.

The man turns around, and he looks like the classic emo-punk kind of guy. Hes wearing black eyeliner, black clothes, black everything really. The punk looks at me, and runs his thumb across his throat, he then changes his expression to rage filled fury, and does an overhead attack with his bat. I kick him in the gut causing him to fall down and clutch his stomach. I punch him in the throat, and he lies on the floor with pain. "Dont fuck with me…" I intimidate him a little bit, just in case if he plans to attack me again. I turn around to the sound of a door opening, its John.

"Damn, Jom! You're certainly are going to pass the hand to hand combat test." John says while examining the body.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Waiting for Death

CHAPTER 3

_Waiting for Death_

I arrived at my apartment. I poured myself another drink, sat down, and then surfed once again on TV. Is this what I'm going to be doing in my one month waiting time? Look at TV channels? I want to do something, I just don't know what. I decide to sleep for a while, Im tired out from that punk. I haven't been in a fight since I got out of Vietnam. I can still remember Vietnam, very briefly though. I remember walking into the room, filled with what seemed to be test subjects. It was like some movie, mutated bodies float in giant test tubes. I press a button on the console, and it opens test tube number thirty seven. The body walks out nonchalantly and looks at me. It then runs away. Its probably still roaming the Vietnamese jungles somewhere. I am then woken up by a knock on my door, and door bells. I walk up to the door and looked through the eyehole. I see a punk, probably the last punks friend. I see that he has a knife and a gun. I open the door quickly and hit him with it, he trips onto the floor and tries to shoot a round at me. It is very inaccurate, and I use the opportunity to my advantage. I kick his has with the gun it it, and then I grab the knife. I quickly punch him in the back of the head and put his hands behind his back. "Alright, who are you and where are you from, asshole?" I interrogate.

He quickly replies with a voice of fear "I'm from the Lost Gang, I'm just some punk alright? Now leave me alone!" I smash his face into the wall.

"Alright, now tell me why you want to kill me, and why that guy was breaking my car!" I interrogate a bit more.

"If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, thats our motto!Oh, and that guy, he smashed your car up because your a fat bastard!" he says.I pick him up and throw him into a couch.

"Where is your gang located?" I question.

"We are in the alleyway in between the Theater and the Mall, and don't go running in there alright? You're going to die anyway…" He laughs. What does he mean 'You're going to die anyway'? As I ponder I heard tires screeching outside my window. I look outside and see a small gang of these 'Lost' punks. The lead gang member yells "Let him go, or you're going to die!"

I then throw the hostage out the window, he lands their expensive looking car. The gang members hurry towards the entrance of the apartment building. Shots are fired, I knew that the first day of my job, actually started now.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. The Shootout

CHAPTER 4

_The Shootout_

I hear a door being kicked open, I grab my shotgun and take cover behind the counter. I hear them running up the stairs, and I ready my weapon. They continuously hit the door until it breaks down.I don't know if I should tell them to drop their guns, or to shoot them. I try to think of the laws they are not obeying, like destruction, assaulting a police officer, and breaking public safety. I decide that's enough trouble to shoot. I shoot the door and the attackers flinch and crouch down, I pump the shotgun and wait for a better opportunity. They ran into my house and I hide in a closet. I wait, and wait, and wait. The suspense is killing me. what if they left? I can't let them get away. I then hear them talking, good, they are still in my house. All of the sudden I hear very loud footsteps. This is my chance, the door opens and I bust one of the guys in the head. He silently falls down, and the other punk witnesses me hiding the body. He starts to run, and I chase after him. I have a good idea in my head, when he gets in the car I will jump out the window. I wait until he gets his friend off the top of his crashed car. I pounce and I land on the ground next to him, slightly stunning him. He laughs and me and starts up his car. My hip hurts and I am in pain. He starts to drive away. I aim the gun, line it up with my sight, and shoot. The car flips out and it turns around in circles constantly, until finally, it flips over. I get up and walk over to the car. I see a clear shot into the head. It makes me think, when I was aiming, it almost seemed like everything was in slow motion. Maybe this is why I survived in Vietnam. Or maybe I'm just a fool and its all the alcohol I've been drinking. I go back into the apartment and examine the damage.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Hunter and the Hunted

CHAPTER 5

_Hunter and the Hunted_

A broken door, and a broken window. That was the only casualties in my apartment. God dammit, now I need to pay money to fix this shit. I sit down, and watch as people look into my apartment, wondering what had happened. I see John walk by, and he smiles.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I growl.

"You had a real royal rumble out here, didn't you?" he laughs.

"Shit, those Lost guys are on to me, John" I say.

"There is a gang of them outside the apartment, in the alley, I think you should run." He suggests.

"Fuck that, John, If I run, they will just track me down!" I explain.

"Well, Jom, I hope you know what you're doing." he says, he starts to head out to the door and then stops to say "Oh, and you have permission to shoot."

He leaves and I look out the window, I see a half of a dozen gang members running into the apartment building. Shits going to hit the fan, when they are in the apartment building, running up the stairs, I grab my shotgun and jump out the window. I scale the side of the building until I reach my second window. When they come into my apartment, someone says "He got away, I think. I can't find him."

He then rallies up his gang members in a single line formation. "Alright, everyone is going to search their rooms three times, and if we can't find him, he burn this place down." he commands. This is my chance, they are lined up so perfectly, I hop into the hallway and unleash hell on them. I kill 4 of them until my shotgun runs out of ammo, I quickly run into the room with the broken window, one follows me in and I throw my shotgun at him. He falls down and I quickly pick up a shard of glass and stab the other guy. I grab his gun and shoot both of them. It is over, for now. Now my house is filled with dead guys and bullet holes. I should get a new house. I hear the doorbell ring, I see who it is, gun in my hand. Its my friend, Mason. Mason was part of the FBI, I met him in Vietnam. Mason was more successful than me, he was immediately put into the FBI after the war. "Jom, what the hell happened here?" he said.

"The shit really hit the fan, this Lost gang members are really starting to be a problem." I explained.

"Well, Im here to help, by the way, are you alright?" Mason asks.

"Shit, Mason, where are the others?" I ask.

"Well, Joe is probably being an annoying bastard and Thomas is probably doing drugs." Mason laughs.

"Yeah, well I feel like I need their help too." Jom says.

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
